The Big three! Animals!
by ThAt-DaM-fAnFiCtIoNeR
Summary: What happens when The big three's wives get mad at them for cheating and turn them into animals! Then make their children watch the animals but the Kids don't know the truth. (On Hiatus!)
1. Prolong

**Heyy guys this is my new series since I wrapped up "Percy Jackson as a kid" **

**This is going to be a little different? Yes. **

**I give credit to ncalkins I got my idea to do this from her version called "Big Three Cats!" I only changed a few things about her Ch. 1 so there is a lot of similarity in my 1st chapter and her 1st chapter but og well :)**

**((THIRD PERSON POV))**

"I can't stand the way they cheat!" Hera hissed eyeing her passed out husband.

Amphitrite placed a hand on on Hera's shoulder. "Calm yourself! We shall get our revenge!" She shouted triumpilly staring at her own passed out husband.

"I have the potion to change them!" Shrieked Persephone with joy as she bounded in the room. A bottle of greenish liquid was held in her hand.

Hera smiled with wonder. "Hand it to me!" Hera yelled. Persephone handed the bottle over Hera who gladly splashed a third onto her passed out husband.

Zeus's body glowed in a odd orangish glow. Zeus's bones fused tightly together. Zeus woke up and looked down to see where his normal body was, was a blackish bluish form of a Collie.

"HERA WHAT THE- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Zeus belowed but it only came out as a deep growl.

"I'm sorry" Hera said softly "I don't speak mutt" Hera smirked and Zeus cursed out at her but sadly it only came out as repeative low barks. Zeus was so involved cursing out Hera in a dog tone he didn't notice that his brothers were changing behind him.

"ZEUS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US!?" Two voices yelled out at the Collie.

Zeus turned on his paws coming muzzle-to-muzzle with a Black cat with bright Sea Green eyes and a Black pitbull with cold dark eyes glaring at him.

"Poseidon? Hades?" Zeus mustered "No dip sherlock now what did you do to us?" The pitbull growled.

The cat seemed to just then look down and relize he was a cat and his brothers were dogs. "WHY IN TARTARUS AM I A FREAKIN CAT!" Poseidon hissed.

Zeus dared to smile but their arguing was broken up by the Cat being picken up and the dogs thrown into 2 cages.

Amphitrite grabbed Poseidon by his scruff and his cat instincts took over as his ears pinned back and his tail curled upwards.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Poseidon protested as the goddesses' Flashed and each started walking towards a different demigod.

**Sooooooo I hope I didn't take too much of your story **ncalkins but i'm sorta proud of this...****


	2. Percy

**Hello guys how did ya like my first chapter of this fanfiction? Is it weird that this is the funnest Fanfiction I have to write?! XD Lol anyways heres Chapter 2 (And btw the cover photo on this story is supposed to be the collie Zeus turned into)**

**((Percy getting the cat lol his perspective but it is THIRD PERSON POV))**

Percy had been sitting on the curb outside his apartment, to get some fresh air, when a cat dropped onto his lap.

Percy had been thinking of what he was going to do this summer but then he had to snap back to reality and tell himself that there was still 3 more months of school left. That was when the cat dropped into his lap.

The cat landed with a thud in his lap and Percy was stunned as a note appeared on Percy's lap with the cat. The cat seemed oddly familiar to Percy as it looked up at him. Percy fiddled with the note and it read:

**Hello Perseus, This is your Fathers palace cat and he has told me to give you the cat to take care of so take care of the cat! ~Yours truly Amphitrite**

Percy stared at the note confused then the note dissapeared into nothing. Percy's eyes darted down to the cat as it stared up at him with the same Sea Green eyes as himself.

"How the heck does a freakin cat breathe underwater!" Percy muttered then sighed and looked at the cats collar which had a trident engraved onto it.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A CAT! Percy you have to get the antidote to cure me, Zeus and Hades" Poseidon screamed out. Percy looked at the cat as it meowed loudly and dug its claws into his leg nervously. Percy yelped "Ow! Sinking you claws into me isn't a answer!"

Poseidon looked confused then it hit him that Percy couldn't understand him.

Percy reached down and picked the cat up but when he stood Poseidon glanced up and saw a huge scar running down Percy's face.

Poseidon became angry. "WHO THE HADES HURT YOU!" Poseidon yelled madly.

Percy watched as the cat padded his face where his scar was with his paw. "Don't worry Ummmm..." Percy starts then relizes that no one had told him the cats name "Don't worry Uh Cat nothing serious." Percy said patting the scar "See?"

"I have a right to be worried Percy I am your father and I can be worried!" Poseidon meowed but Percy just scratched the cat behind it's ear and stood up holding it.

Percy held onto the cat as he headed into his apartment building. "This is my place," Percy said as he stood outside a apartment door.

Percy opened the door and locked the door behind him.

"Nice having a place to yourself not nice having every jerk in school knowing your address." Percy said with a hint of anger filling his voice.

Poseidon raged at this and hissed, arching his back. Percy looked at the Cat in his hands and smiled, it felt kind of nice having something worry about him so much.

Percy lifted the cat up and placed him onto the table. "Are you hungry?" Percy asked then said "Well I've gone nuts because I'm asking a cat if he's hungry!" Percy sighed and pulled out a pot and filled it with water and placed it on the stove.

Percy glanced over at the cat and pulled out a small bowl and filled it with some milk. "Here ya go" Percy said placing the bowl close to Poseidon.

Poseidon padded over to the bowl and sipped at the milk then laid down beside Percy's arm.

"What am I supposed to call you Cat? I can't just keep calling you Cat." Percy asked then glanced at the cats leather collar again. "Trident?" Percy asked and the Poseidon arched his back but sighed and nodded his cat head. "Okay then." Percy said then stood up and tended to the boiling pot of water.

Percy dropped in some noddles in the pot of water and held his hand so that the water wouldn't splash and burn him. Percy pulled out a lid and put it on top of the pot of water.

Percy finished up the spaghetti and put some in a bowl for himself and began to eat his spaghetti.

His meal was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Percy grumbled and went to the front door with Trident (Poseidon) peering at the door curiously behind a shelf.

Percy opened the door and there stood two burly boys smirking as they cracked their knuckles. Percy glanced over at Trident and sighed and looked at the guys that stood in front of him. The first guy tried to grab at Percy's arm but he quickly side-stepped his grasp. Poseidon quietly padded over to the door and hissed at the two boys while the mist circled around him and his image flickered until he stood as a small Marble cat (Small wild cat) And growled and bared his teeth at the two boys.

Percy stood there in shock as Trident changed into a Marble cat. Trident chased the two boys away then came back and shook his fur proudly. "What-? How-?" Percy questioned then Trident butted his head against Percy's leg. Percy shut up and looked at Trident curiously.

"You know you didn't have to do that whatever you just did Your not actually my protector." Percy said as he knelt down in front of Trident.

"I do so have to protect you your my Son for Olympus's sakes" Poseidon said pawing Percy's leg careful not to claw him.


	3. Thalia

**Hi there! :) Sooooo this is chapter 3 dun dun dunnnnnnn! :) Hope ya like it!**

**((Thalia getting her "Parent" THIRD PERSON POV))**

Thalia was on her yearly break from the hunteresses and she decided to go and eat some lunch at the park. Thalia grabbed a burger from sonic and some fries and a drink and sat down at a picnic table.

Hera spotted Thalia eating and grabbed up the cage that held Zeus and snapped her fingers and the cage appeared at Thalia's side with a note taped to the top of the cage.

Thalia jumped slightly and nervously picked the note off the top of the cage.

it read:

**Hello Thalia, your father has sent you this present, a dog! his name is Lighting please take good care of him ~Loving somewhat Hera**

Thalia gasped. Her father had never gave her a present so why did he suddenly decide to give her one it wasn't even her birthday.

Thalia turned the cage so it faced her. Thalia peered inside the cage and saw two ice blue eyes staring back at her. The cage held a medium sized collie with bright ice blue eyes.

Thalia snapped the cage lock so the door to it opened. As the crate doors slowly opened the collie peeked it's head out.

"Lighting huh?" Thalia asked petting the dog behind its ear.

"My name Is ZEUS not Lighting what a cheesy name!" Zeus barked. Thalia smiled and ran her hand over the dogs back.

Zeus watched his daughter smile and felt sad he couldn't visit her as much as he'd like. Zeus wished he and his daughter had a easy relationship like Poseidon had with his son. Maybe being changed into this mutt would bring them closer even if she didn't know who he was.

Thalia stood and said "C'mon Er... Lighting." Zeus padded over towards her as she threw away her trash.

Thalia looked around and saw a red leash on the ground by a tree. Zeus gaped his mouth WHAT THE?! HIS DAUGHTER WAS GOING TO PUT A COLLAR ON HIM?!

Thalia saw him and smiled "Look I have to people will get suspicious if I don't" She said as she snapped the leash onto Zeus's collar.

Thalia gently tugged on the leash and lead Lighting towards the woods.

Thalia and Zeus arrived at a small tent as the sun started to go down. "WAIT! YOU LIVE IN THE WOODS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?'' Lighting howled and circled Thalia nervously "It's okay Lighting this is where I normally live it'll be fine tomorrow we'll go to Percy's place and see if he knows anything about you."

Zeus stopped in his tracks "Maybe if we go to Percy's, Poseidon will be there and we can all think up a plan!" Lighting barked. Thalia smiled and climbed into her tent with Lighting following and they both soon fell asleep with Lighting fast asleep on Thalia's chest.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Nico

**Hey low how is your day going? If good -GOOD FOR YOU!- If no -I hope this story makes you feel better! :)**

**((NICO Getting a pit bull! XD THRID PERSON POV))**

Persephone found Nico in a dark alley sitting down fingering with the hilt of his weapon.

Persephone smirked and grabbed Hades out of his cage by his collar and slipped a note under the collar. Hades barked insults to her and growled but Persephone only fake pouted and snapped her fingers and Hades appeared by Nico's side.

Nico nearly jumped a foot off the ground when the black pit bull appeared beside him.

Hades looked shocked when he saw that Persephone had left him with his son Did she know how many times he wanted to tell Nico he loved him then hug him but couldn't because of their relationship that wasn't the strongest in the world? Hades wished he had a strong relationship with his son like his brother and his child.

Nico looked startled as he saw that the pit bull had nothing but all black fur and cold black eyes.

Nico slowly made his hand to the dog's back and petted the soft black coat before taking the note from its collar. It read:

**Hello Nico Di Angelo, Your Father has sent me strict rules saying that you must keep this mutt for him for a week or so please listen, Thanks ~Persephone **

Nico looked stunned. "This doesn't make any sense" Nico muttered and looked at the pit bull "Why would MY father give ME a gift?!"

Hades was genuilly hurt by what Nico had just said. _Why wouldn't he give his son a gift? _Hades thought.

Nico shrugged "We'll go to Percy's tommorow and try to sort this is out but for right now we need to get to sleep." Nico yawned and stood up and grabbed the dogs collar and led him to the back of the alley and curled up and both son and dad fell fast asleep curled up in tight balls.


	5. Getting together

**Heyy everyone so here's Ch.5 the Three and the BIG Three are gonna get together.**

**((Starting out with Percy Btw))**

Percy sat down on his couch and picked up the T.V. remote while Poseidon jumped up on the couch beside him. Percy and Poseidon locked eyes for a second before a knock on the door was heard.

Percy stood up, confused and went to the door. When he opened the door he was suprised to see Thalia and Nico at the door with two dogs by their sides.

"Um whats with the dog... I mean Dog's?" Percy asked looking back and forth between the four.

"Whats with the cat?" Nico and Thalia asked smirking. Percy looked down and saw that Trident (Poseidon) Was beside him at the door. Percy looked back up "Come in and lets talk." Percy opened the door as he spoke and let in the four at the door.

The three plopped down on the couch and began to retell their stories with their dad's and the animals. Percy ended the conversation by saying "Okay obviously are dad's gave us the animals for a reason we'll ask 'em later but for right now you guys can spend the night and we can go to school tomorrow together"

"Mkay" Nico and Thalia said together as the three plopped back on the couch and watched T.V..

* * *

Hades and Zeus gave each other knowing glances from behind the couch where they were and noth of their lips curled slightly as they slowly padded towards Poseidon (Who had changed back to his Green-eyed black cat form)

"Oh brother, do you know what dogs do to little kitties?" Hades asked as the pit bull and collie suronded the small cat.

Poseidon's eyes widened "Get away!" He hissed. Zeus lunged and grabbed Poseidon by the scruff with his teeth.

"THIS IS'NT FAIR!" Poseidon cried as Zeus and Hades tossed him around like a dog toy. "We don't care" Zeus and Hades taughted.

Poseidon saw a gap between Zeus and Hades and broke out into a fast run and rounded the couch corner and jumped into Percy's lap.

Percy gasped when Poseidon plopped up in his lap. "Why is the cat bleeding?!" Percy said then glared at the two dogs that were innocently laying down looking up at Thalia and Nico with puppy dog eyes.

"Percy make dog kibble MAKE DOG KIBBLE! Slice them up!" Poseidon whined and Percy smiled at the sight of Trident pacing on his lap meowing furiously.

"I still don't know what the HELL happened but whatever ya know" Percy said cleaning the blood off of Poseidon.

**OKAY OKAY sorry the next chapter will be longer and it will be all of the "Gang" going to school PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. AN

**Heyy guys this isn't really a chapter but I wanted to ask you guys would you read a one-shot if it was Percy (Only him because it will be a one-shot) Changed into a animal ( Probally cat XD) Instead of Poseidon and it was kinda switched up So what do you guys think?**


	7. Explaining

**Heyy guys so it has been a bit I will admit and this is sorta a filler chapter but it explains a lot in it but anyways read on...**

After Thalia and Nico had gone to bed Percy walked into the bathroom with Poseidon hot on his heels meowing.

Percy turned a corner and entered the bathroom. Percy looked at the shower and turned it on slightly then minplulated the water into a misty rainbow.

Poseidon happily put his paws onto the side of the tub and watched the water. "You know regular cats don't like water but whatever." Percy said before fishing out a drachma and throwing it into the mist.

"Oh Iris goddess of the Rainbow please accept my offering" Percy started then pondered on who he would IM first then decided "Show me my dad" Percy stated as the mist began to unblur an image.

Poseidon nervously watched the mist as it formed to show a present image of him as a Marble cat.

"What the heck?-" Percy said then looked down at the cat "No way! Is this some kind of joke or something?" Percy said expecting someone to jump out and say "NOT!" but he only got the responce of the cat vigorisly nodding his head.

Percy stood with his mouth agape as he gulped "Wait! Then why did?- How did she?- Nevermind" Percy sighed as he shut off the water still in shock.

Poseidon paced the bathroom floor nervously "Calm down! Your going to bust the water pipes!" Percy said as the shower started to leak after it was already shut off.

"Sorry" Poseidon stated only to have Percy shake his head and point to his ears "I. Can. Not. Understand. You!" Poseidon sighed.

Percy looked at the door and opened it. "Sooo are the dogs?" Poseidon nodded his head.

Percy nodded knowingly and walked to the bedroom where Thalia and Nico were asleep in. "Thalia, Nico wake up" Percy said shaking their shoulders. After they both woke up Percy explained the situation as best he could.


	8. getting ready for school- WAIT PAUL!

**Heyy guys so in this little note at the top (The one your reading XD) I would just like to say something: I really do love the support on my stories like they seriously make my day! :) But if you know me I get mad, easily. So here's a piece of advice Don't be calling me (Or anyone else for that matter) Out for being slow to update because with LIFE GOING ON ITS HARD TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE A DAM STORY! And what makes me angrier is that some people (just look in the reviews and you'll see who i'm talking about) are GUESTS AND THEY WANNA CALL ME OUT FOR BEING SLOW TO UPDATE MY STORIES! Its a lot harder than you think maybe next time you'll think before you type. :) I'm not calling anyone out that is a author and says Please update! :) No I like those comments. Now after that rage here's the story:**

"WHAT?!" Thalia screamed as she listened to Percy tell them about how, supposedly, the animals that all three of them had gotten were THE big three. "Are you on some kind of drugs Percy?!" Thalia asked. "NO!" Percy yelled.

"Look at your "Dogs"" Percy made quotation marks with his hands when he said dogs so he didn't anger the gods.

Thalia and Nico looked and saw the dogs shaking their heads yes furiously. "How? Wha-" Thalia and Nico mumbled "Look I don't know and to be honest its weird, yes but its almost 7:00 and we'll have to think about it during the day because we have school" Thalia and Nico looked at him confused as he changed subjects so quickly but the shook their heads and stood up and Percy handed them each their uniforms for school.**(( Thalia: A Magical Girls's Guide to Life : Cute Fall Outfits and Nico and Percy's **Gallery For Tumblr Swag Clothes For Boys **))**

Thalia looked at the outfit (Including combat boots) That Percy handed her. Thalia admitted the outfit wasn't terrible she just didn't like the short skirt. "Percy, can I wear jeans with the top?" Thalia asked "Sure girls do it all the time just no shorts really." Percy said handing Nico's outfit to him. Nico's outfit was almost exactly like Percy's except he wasn't going to wear the jacket and Percy's shirt had a blue background not black like Nico's

After they all changed it ended up looking something like this:

Thalia had slipped on the loose, baggy, cute shirt over her white tank top and tied her hair back into a high ponytail and clipped in the black bow on the hair tie.

She ended up slipping on some skinny jeans that had a silver bow on the pockets.

Thalia slipped on the scarf and hung it loosely over her neck then slipped on the black combat boots.

Percy had put on his blue t-shirt that had, in big bold letters, GOODE HIGHSCHOOL writen on it. After the shirt he slipped on his Letterman jacket over the shirt.

Percy put on tan pants and slipped on some converse.

Nico dressed exactly like Percy except for he slipped on a Black shirt and lost the jacket for the day.

The gods sat on the couch and waited till their children got ready and once they came out they all lifted their heads. Percy grabbed a small bag that had some books in it. "Wait how are we supposed to bring in two dogs and a cat into school?" Nico asked.

"Um we could say we're blind?" Thalia offered earning laughs. "Well you people come up with something" Thalia huffed. Percy laughed then said "Maybe we could say we have disabilities and need service animals?" "WHAT DO YOU THINK BEING BLIND IS?!" Thalia asked yelling. Percy smiled innocently.

"Calm your daughter Jeez" Poseidon said to Zeus who growled at him. "Shut up." Was his response. Hades watched in amusement.

Percy sighed "Fine but I really don't think we look blind at all" Then he added "Plus most of the teachers know me and know i'm not blind" Thalia looked at him questionably "The teachers know you that well?" Percy glared at her knowing his dad was in the room. "Well yeah but that doesn't matter right now" Percy said trying to end the subject. Poseidon wanted to know more but as he was about to paw Percy confusedly the lock on the door could be heard from the next room where the 6 were.

Percy cursed under his breath and gently closed his door "Everyone shhhhh don't make a noise and maybe he'll go away" "_Who's he?_" Nico whispered. Percy glared at the floor "Paul" He whispered harshly. Poseidon looked up when Percy said that and saw the scar that he thought had been from a monster or from the bullies that came to the door the first day.

"Mrow?" Poseidon mewed quietly patting his own face where the scar on Percy face was. Percy glanced over and nodded slightly getting the message. Poseidon hissed sightly. Percy made an attempt to shh him but failed as Paul yelled "Percy where the hell are you?" Percy glared daggers at the ground "Anyone object going down the fire escape?" When no one said anything Percy opened his window and let everyone pass quietly


	9. AN 2

**Hello every one this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to clear something up. I made PAUL mean on purpose. I am fully aware that Gabe was the one that was mean. I made a freakin story about lol. So yeah um whatsyourface Matt guest I'm not the idiot mabye you should've guessed by me saying paul,paul,paul that I meant freakin PAUL! OMG! Ok with that out of the way I will start working on the next chapter.**


	10. Fight

**Sooooooooo here I am again guys! Lol so um I might put paul in this again so just another heads up He's supposed to be mean XD Okay now read on...**

If you were walking past the apartments that Percy lived in you would see three teens. two dogs, and a cat making their way slowly down the fire escape.

"What the heck was that about?!" Thalia asked as they reached the sidewalk. "Yeah tell us" Poseidon mewed pacing around Percy's legs.

"Lets just say that 'Thing' is no better than Gabe was" Percy murmured quietly.

Thalia and Nico looked genuinely worried as well as Poseidon. "Well where are we supposed to stay if he's there?" Asked Nico. "Eh, He doesn't stay most nights" Percy explained. "Okay" Nico said still worry hinted in his voice.

"Looks like your kid has bad luck" Mumbled Zeus. Poseidon's head shot up and hissed "Why you little-" He started and pounced on the taken back Zeus.

"THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER AGAIN!" Thalia shrieked as Poseidon clawed at Zeus while said god bit back trying to remove his brother from back. The three teens watched helplessly. Percy made an attempt to stop Poseidon while Thalia tried to do the same with Zeus.

Poseidon hopped off Zeus back as Percy called him helplessly. "You are so lucky I didn't tear you to shreds" Zeus growled while Poseidon jumped gracefully on Percy's neck "Oh you too brother" Poseidon responded smirking.

Zeus growled slightly but circled Thalia's legs.

Nico and Hades watched slightly amused.

Percy and Thalia locked eyes and shrugged. "What are we supposed to do" They said with their eyes but it was clear the message.

Percy sighed. "Come on we're going to be late for Goode." Thalia and Nico nodded and the six began to walk towards the direction of Goode high school.


	11. AN 3

**Hey goys so as many of you know I haven't wrote another chapter for this in a while. I have hit writers block so here are two suggestions of what I can do.**

1) Give the story to someone and they give me credit.

2) You guys leave some suggestions for further chapters (Or stories)

Okay now decide and leave me suggestions in the reviews

~See ya LOVE Brittany


	12. AN 4

**Hey everyone so I have gotten some ideas for this story and my other ones.**

**So I wanted to ask you guys something and you can provide your answer with the poll on my profile page.**

**Would you guys like me to rewrite my stories? Just so I can add more detail and write more on the chapters!**

**So go answer in the poll and i'll see which one gets the most likes **


	13. Sorry no update but

**Hey everyone I'm putting this story on hold but while that's happening go check out my new story.**

**And if you leave a review on it i'll give you a shoutout!**


End file.
